Patient And Doctor
by NiGhT-sTaLkEr13
Summary: Megatron and Karmashock. Sexual references, mentions of violence, sex, mech/mech.


Patient and Doctor.

**This is NOT part of my main universe, just a small drabble I wanted to write.**

Leaning against the wall, Megatron gave a soft exhale, water running from his form as the shower was on cool. He'd rather try and relax, but there was no relaxing when he and Shockwave had gotten into an argument. Instead, he figured he'd try and cool off before Karmashock got here—Shockwave now at work. He hated the mech leaving on bad terms. His paranoia wanted for him to say he was sorry, just in case something bad happened to Shockwave, but his stubbornness held him back from apologising.  
Hearing the doorbell ring, he leant his head back up, running his hand down his face. It looked like the mech was here. So turning off the water, he stepped out of the shower and quickly dried himself off, going down the stairs to open the door.

"I got here as soon as I could," said the therapist, his slate optics looking to the larger mech. "You alright?" he asked, being let inside. Megatron didn't exactly tell him the details, he just more or less asked if he could have a chat—which usually meant he needed to get something off his chest. After all, it's what he was paid for, even if he and Megatron had become quite close.

Running a hand down the back of his neck, the former Decepticon gave a small shrug. "I guess I just needed someone to vent to," he said, allowing Karmashock to take a seat in the lounge. However, he stayed standing, as if it were wrong to feel so relaxed when he knew he was so tense.

Taking a seat, Karmashock looked to his patient, Megatron's optics clearly elsewhere. "You and Shockwave get into a fight?" he asked, Megatron just giving a slight nod. "How long's it been?" he asked, knowing very well that Megatron's sex drive was a dangerous thing when put on hold.

"Five solar-cycles," said the older mech. "I'm positive he only went to work today to avoid me…" After all, it was the weekend.

Primus, what exactly had gone on? Karmashock knew Shockwave and Megatron could get into rough patches every now and again, but Shockwave certainly never seemed to be that fussed when they got into arguments. Or at least he didn't seem like the grudge-keeping type. Usually they'd be fine in a day or two.  
Leaning forward in his seat, he placed his hands between his knees, linking them. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened? I mean, surely Shockwave understands that abstinence is not the answer, right?"

Leaning against the counter, Megatron let his palms hold him up from behind, his aft resting against in. "I can't exactly force myself onto him, Karmashock," he said, frowning. Primus, how he desperately needed the release, though. "It would break everything I've worked so hard on…"

Well, of course Megatron couldn't just force Shockwave into interfacing, but that still wasn't what he meant. Karmashock knew Shockwave was a good mech, and a highly intelligent one, too. But surely they could work this out. And surely Shockwave understood how dangerous Megatron's needs could be if going unfed.  
"Have you tried talking with him?" he asked, going for the obvious, though receiving a hardened glare from the dark red optics of the former leader. "Alright, just askin'," he said, putting his hands up. "I just can't do much without knowing the full facts. Was it something you did? Was it something Shockwave did? You need to elaborate so I can help. I'm a therapist, but I can't read minds, Megatron," he said with a slight chuckle.

Returning his optics to the floor, Megatron frowned as he thought about it. But then his own desires seemed to get the better of him. Primus, he was in dire need of a good interfacing. Shockwave was torturing him. Sure, he could easily go a day or two without some action, but his addiction was something that he simply couldn't get rid of. It was just part of him. What was once part of a separate part of his personality was now moulded into one. He literally had two forms to feed. And not being able to fulfil that hunger was simply killing him…  
As he heard the therapist say his name, he simply smiled, in a somewhat daze as his own thoughts seemed to take over. Shockwave was at work. He was alone. With Karmashock. No, that was wrong. He was bonded, and Karmashock was his fucking therapist. Not to mention had kids and all that drama going on with his life. Surely Karmashock was in need of a good fucking, though.  
Mentally slapping himself, he shook his head, looking back up. "Sorry, I was just thinking," he said, Karmashock having walked over to him to get his attention by putting a hand onto his arm.

"Yeah, you seem a bit out of it, mate. You wanna sit? I could get you a drink or something?" asked the Cybertronian motorbike, his hand still on Megatron's much more masculine form.

Megatron didn't need a drink. He needed a Goddamn fuck! Looking to the hand that was on him, he felt something in his stomach tingle, growing warm with lust. "Karmashock… Have you ever wondered what it would be like in the hands of a rapist?"

With an optic ridge raising, Karmashock let his hand fall from the larger mech. "Excuse me?" he asked, a little shocked. "I… Well, no, not really," he said, giving a light laugh. "I mean… I'm not exactly the masochistic type, nor do I really think about interfacing with rapists—not that I mean any offence to you. You're not that mech anymore, both you and I know that. Why…?"

Leaning himself from the counter, Megatron over towered the smaller mech, letting his fingers take the pointed edges of the white collar on his therapist's coat. "Just wondering," he said, giving him a dark smile. "You know… with you being a sex therapist and all, I'm sure you've seen some very wild 'bots with some very dark obsessions, correct?"

Karmashock simply nodded, his optics looking to the opposite ones. He flinched a little as he felt Megatron's dark fingers go across his jaw line, tugging on the small goatee at the base of his chin.

"Haven't you ever wondered what it's like? I'm sure with a mind like yours, you've questioned what your patients find so arousing from their obsessions, yes?" the silver mech asked, letting his hand drop, though the two of them now being flush against one another.

"Megatron… are you thinking what I think you are? Because… you know you're bonded, and it would be highly unprofessional of me," said the therapist, feeling his cheeks flush hard as Megatron's hand went down to his aft, making him yelp.  
Looking up, he tried to force himself back a little, but he knew there was no point in struggling with the mech. After all, that was what the mech found exciting in his victims. "Come on, mate..."

Feeling a hand underneath the white coat, Megatron's fingers wondered around the curves of his doctor, his optics never leaving the slate ones. "Your systems are heating up much faster than I thought. For a sex therapist, I would have figured you'd be interested in exploring one of your patient's deepest desires," he all but purred, leaning his lips into Karmashock's to indulge him with a kiss.

With wide optics, Karmashock's arms stiffened, his body going quite rigid. Could he simply just give in to Megatron's wishes? He sure as hell didn't want to be violated or beaten, but he doubted the mech would just go ahead and do that these days. However, the more those lips were against his, the more his own desires seemed to kick in. It had been a long time since he had been with someone, especially considering his bond-mate had kicked him out. He wasn't the type of mech just to hire a hooker to sleep with when he was needy. Actually, he was very good at controlling himself. But now? He didn't know how he could. Plus, Megatron was right, he was a very curious mech.  
Dimming his optics, he felt a shiver go down his spinal-pillar as his hands moved to Megatron's sides, barely touching him, as if he were too scared to. But his lips seemed to grab the mech's attention as he pressed into them, the larger mech being more forceful, and this time, slipping his dark tongue down the back of his throat, his fangs catching his bottom lip.

With the slightest hint of Karmashock giving into him, Megatron's hands grabbed the smaller mech's shoulders before running his hand down the mech's arm to take his wrist. "Come on, Karma, you know you want this," he whispered, making his therapist grope his crotch plate.  
Down below, he was blistering hot, his cable hard at its peak. Primus how he just wanted to shove Karmashock over the edge of the lounge and fuck him like a dog. He was so innocent and cute that it pissed him off hard. He doubted the mech had even done something kinky in his entire life. No, he was one of those hopeless romantics that just liked it to be something 'special'. Well, that was going to be different.

Breathing hard, the therapist's lips parted as Megatron had moved away, his hand being shoved to the glowing cod-piece. He knew Megatron's size, and he knew that his smaller body would certainly never be able to take him. However, that didn't mean Megatron needed his permission. He had been a rapist, after all.  
"M-Megatron… I'm your therapist, o-of course I'm curious, but this is just… bloody well wrong," he whispered, though his body on autopilot and certainly giving into the other mech.

Grabbing the mech's shoulder, Megatron growled, shoving him onto his knees. "Aren't therapists all the same?" he asked, giving a dark grin to show his denta. "Come on, a little curiosity never hurt anyone, right?" he asked, unclipping himself so that his cable was revealed, slipping out and dripping in front of the smaller mech.

"Aww, Primus," whispered the therapist, his optics on the length before him. Holy shit, how did Shockwave even fit that thing in his aft!? He must have been one experienced mech with toys or something, because that thing would certainly rip anyone in two.  
Feeling Megatron's dark hand on his helm, he swallowed, gazing at the member as lubricant dripped loosely from it, Megatron's fingers running down his cheek and jaw once more. "M-Megatron…"

Looking down, the former Decepticon enjoyed seeing anyone on their knees before him. It brought so many dark memories back, and all he could do was grasp the back of Karmashock's helm and force his lips open with his cable, shoving it down the back of the mech's throat and making him choke…

"Megatron…!?" said the therapist, the larger mech having fallen silent for a moment.

Being snapped out of his daydream, Megatron looked over to his therapist, the mech looking at him worriedly. His optics glanced down to the floor to where Karmashock had just been a few seconds ago in his fantasy. And he grabbed the closest thing next to him, shoving it over the front of his crotch to hide his obvious arousal. He didn't exactly care that Karmashock could see something happened, after all, the mech had seen him naked before, but that didn't mean he knew it wasn't inappropriate.  
"Sorry, I guess my mind has its ways of tempting me still," he said, giving a light smile before turning his head. He kept the plate over his crotch until he knew it was completely safe to take it away. However, he was a little surprised of his daydream. Karmashock was a nice fellow, but he certainly wouldn't take advantage of him, and he certainly wouldn't see his therapist as anything sexual.

Relaxing a little, Karmashock looked at the larger mech as he tried to hide his embarrassment. He didn't linger on it, though, as he knew what Megatron's mind could be like. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked.

Looking back up, the silver mech shook his head. "It's nothing, just my mind getting the better of me once again," he said, not particularly wishing to get into the details of him shoving his shaft down Karmashock's throat. "I think this problem will sort itself out. I just need to stop being so stubborn," he said with a light smile. "Shockwave and I will be fine."

A little surprised at the sudden change of subject, Karmashock raised an optic ridge. However, if Megatron didn't wish to talk of it, he would respect that and keep quiet. "Are you sure?" he asked, folding his arms as he leant his aft onto the arm of the chair. "You know I'm here if you need anything."

"I'm sure," said Megatron, clearing his throat and walking to the door to open it. "I'll contact you later. Right now, I need to just… relax," he said, though knowing his mind was going to toy with him until he was released from his pent up frustration.

Walking to the door, Karmashock gave a small nod, patting the larger mech on the shoulder. "You know I'm just a call away, mate. And if you need any help, I'm more than happy to help, even if Shockwave needs to talk."

Megatron gave a light laugh. Shockwave certainly wasn't going to need that, he had plans on apologising for being an aft tonight. He was sure things would be better when the mech got home. "Thank you, Karmashock. Be safe," he said, allowing the mech to go.  
Closing the door, he leant his palm against it, shaking his head. Primus, he really needed a good wank. Sometimes his mind could be a real bitch to him. Especially when it began playing with him about his therapist. Alas, his desires would always be a handful for him. And even if he wasn't interested in most mechs sexually, his mind sure had a way of saying he'd take one when he was in this dire need of release.

**Author's Comment:**

Another old one written in 2011

Yes, I have a total obsession with Karma and Megatron. It's mainly an innocence thing, but Karmashock is just too fucking adorable for his own good.

So, this isn't a main part of my story, this is pretty much just a drabble. However! I wanted to keep it as in line as possible. I wasn't just going to write a oneshot on these two, I still wanted it to make sense, so what Megatron had was purely a daydream driven from his desires and lack of interfacing with his mate.

Karmashock, on the other hand, is a curious mech. With his psychological mind, he would certainly be interested to see what Megatron is like sexually on a first person experience. But he also knows this is highly unprofessional of him. Besides, this was MEGATRON'S daydream. Karmashock would never actually do what he did in this fic. He's way too goody-goody to ever do something like that to a patient, especially one who is bonded.

Drabble was purely made to satisfy my Karma/Megatron kink. Nothing more. Nothing less.


End file.
